Pandemonium Crusade
by Aggression
Summary: Every coin has two sides, and one can't excist without the other. What happens when one side starts to fade away? What actions shall the other take, even though demons have been the Church's mortal enemies for forever? continues off of the manga ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Author's note- I just finished re-reading Chrno Crusade, but this ideas been in my head for awhile. I wanted it to be as well, canon as possible, since this is a continuation fic, so I thought reading it again would help me make sure I got everything right. I loved the story, but the end left me wondering what happened to demons as a whole. They lost their queen, so how would new demons be born? It bugged me because it really didn't seem right; demons and fear of the supernatural make people have faith in God, so how could one exist with out the other? They're two sides of the same coin. So really this is my theory of how God would actually help out the demons to make sure people still have faith in him. Now I'll stop rambling and let's see how this goes. One last note, this is a continuation of the **_**manga**_**, so if you've only watched the anime, events at the end are different than that of the anime, though the prologue should clear up some things for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade.**

**Prologue**

Back in the 1920's, various American cities were devastated by generally unknown phenomenon. Sketchy pictures of creatures with fangs, wings and claws were known, but that was all there was. The general public wouldn't know about the reasons why countless lives were lost as a battle wage on in the sky, leaving those on the ground helpless as a tidal wave hit New York. Of course, the cover up was a tsunami, created by an earthquake deep in the ocean. The real cause had been of the demon's world, Pandemonium, rising from the ocean.

The battle was both fought inside and outside of it. Soon Pandemonium was nothing more.

TheMagdalene Order quickly set off to restore the broken cites of New York and San Francisco, thankful of the heroes who had saved their lives, the seven Apostles, and a nun and her contracted demon.

There was one other main player of course, Satella Harvenheit, the jewel witch. She and her sister had escaped death upon Pandemonium when she had sealed them both in a crystallized state. She later awakened in 1999, in the care of the Hendricks Financial Group. It's with her our story begins…Where new problems arise as the numbers of demons starts to dwindle and where a group of people realize that maybe they do serve a purpose for the Church.

**Authors note-…it****'s so short…I don't want this to fail…*begins next chapter right away***


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**2009**

She looked upon the grave of one of her dearest friends, setting down the flowers she brought every year on the anniversary of her death. Along side them was another bouquet, a mysterious one the appeared on the same day every year, even though this particular grave was closed to the public. The name engraved into it was in a beautiful script, giving the sense of someone important, and that she was. _Rosette Christopher,_ one who had been chosen by God, one who never gave up and whose actions had affected the outcome of the world.

Satella walked down the row of graves, the wind chilling her through her coat. It was March here in Chicago, a light layer of snow on the ground as she made her way back to her hotel. Her actual residence was in New York, where she would sometimes assist the Magdalene Order. The last few years had seen a spike in demon activity, so she was helping out more and more everyday. She never actually entered the Order's buildings, she simply hunted demons when told, receiving orders when the forces were dealing with higher class enemies. She liked hunting the demons, but preferred to stay away from the Order; it brought back too many memories. Her jewel collection had grow impressively, and she wondered if her power was starting to rival that of her sister's, even though she hadn't seen her in years.

There was no news about Fiore. The Order and Hendricks Financial Group did some searching for her after the two had awakened, but nothing came up. She had disappeared once again, like so many years ago. Only this time there was a difference. Satella didn't worry or search. She trusted her sister and knew she had made her own decision. Respecting that, she decided to wait for the day when her sister would come to her. To much of the first part of her life had been spent searching for Fiore, and she didn't want to use any more of it that way. Rosette had taught her to use the time in her life wisely, and she could think of better things to accomplish then doting over her _older_ sister.

After a quick stop to her room, Satella wandered into the hotel's bar. She sat down and ordered a drink along with a quick bite to eat. Soon a man was sitting beside her. He was tall, with jet black hair and a lean build. He wasn't that bad looking, and even though he was on the skinny side there was obviously some muscle to him. He seemed to be around her age. "Hello," he said before ordering a drink, "What's your name?"

Smiling she looked at him, somewhat interested, but not for something that would be long distance. "If you're looking for someone to hook up with, try someone who actually lives in Chicago and doesn't have a flight to catch at 8 am the next morning."

"You going to New York?" His question surprised her, all he got was a nod in return. He smiled. "I didn't think you were from this city, you just seem sort of out of place."

_More like out of place in this century,_ she thought to herself as he continued to talk. "Not in a bad way though. Oh, and I'm catching the same flight too, by the way.I had to come out here for work. My name's Lucian Edwards."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lucian. What do you do for a living?"

"I work for the church. Every once in awhile I have to travel because of it, though it doesn't happen that often."

She nodded, understanding what traveling for work could be like. "Well Lucian, I'm sorry to say but I've had a long day and would like to get to bed early. But who knows, maybe we'll see each other at the air port." She smiled while getting her bag. Flipping her hair, she strutted out of the bar, heading back to her room. _I guess he wasn't that bad_, she thought while getting ready for bed,_ maybe I'll see him tomorrow. _She frowned. _He works with the Church though…Hmmm. I guess I'll just have to see what kind of impression he makes tomorrow._ _That's if I see him,_ she added, turning out the light as she snuggled into bed. Who knows, maybe she genuinely did want to see him again, and God knows how long it's been since she's felt that way.

**Author's note-…R&R. I need opinions…especially about when Satella was talking to Lucian…I hope this doesn't fail…**

…**and it's short again! D:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note- Sorry for the wait guys, took me forever to write this chapter. Hopefully I can update Rebuilding the Night Class for those of you who read both of my stories soon.**

**Chapter 2**

She sat there; hands limp on the comforter as she stared unseeingly at them. Her best friend, Veronika, was sitting beside her, trying to get a read on her emotions. She wouldn't be able to at the moment, for the girl didn't even know what she was feeling herself.

"Maggie?" Veronika asked hesitantly in a worried voice.

Her head snapped upwards at her name, realization hit her like a tidal wave. A giddy sense of relief washed through her, now that she knew her long wait would soon be over. She would find out her purpose soon, the reason to why she was here on Earth as the next Lady Magdalene. Smiling, she turned to Veronika. "Maybe I'll get my memories back."

Light shined in her eyes as she mused over that thought. Maggie had appeared at the Order ten years ago at the age of six. All she had was the clothes on her back; she didn't even remember her own name. The Order took her in, dubbing her Maggie once Veronika proclaimed her the next Lady Magdalene. She'd lived in New York ever since, spending most of her free time with Veronika.

Now, Veronika was a girl just as strange as Maggie. She had come to the Order two years before the Lady. Her parents thought it would be the best place for their Gifted little daughter, the Seer. She had originally been thought of as the next Lady Magdalene, but she quickly set out to set them straight. She was mere assistance for the next Chosen one of God.

Most at the Order thought of them as an odd pair. Maggie had a bright fire lit in her soul whereas Veronika was thought of being cold. It was their Gifts and pasts (or lack thereof) that had molded them into the people they were today.

Maggie surged forward, always making friends and memories. She religiously kept a journal and took pictures, just in case something happened. She didn't want to have nothing to connect her back to her past twice. Being left memory less had brought feelings of emptiness and loneliness, like she was a mere hollow shell reflecting the image of her former self.

She wanted to know that girl, the person she'd been before. What her likes and dislikes were, who was her family and friends, did she have any pets? She yearned for these answers, to just get a taste of her previous life, her previous self. This was the darkness that in moments of solitude that would consume her heart.

Veronika's troubles were the opposite of Maggie's. While her best friend struggled to remember, she wished to forget. Visions of the future and unwanted truths had plagued her since she was a kid, and all she could hope for was that one day they'd be burned from her mind forever.

She saw things a toddler shouldn't have known about. Lies and betrayals. Gruesome deaths and horrific injuries. Sure, there were good ones too, visions of joy and happiness, love and caring. But those pin pricks of light were always snuffed out by the dark.

So, honestly half the time she was in a medical daze (that very few people knew about).

Of course, Maggie knew. She always helped her friend keep that secret. It was better for her to be secretly hopped up on drugs then driven to the point of insanity.

Maggie snapped out of wandering thoughts when her friend moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She watched warily, waiting for Veronika to return to her normal state of mind.

Veronika staggered for a second, then sighed in relief. "Get dressed. We'll meet someone important today."

**Fail chapter is fail…and very cheesy. Where the hell did it all come from! –headkeyboard-**


End file.
